In recent years, in a straddle vehicle such as a motorcycle, a structure has been known in which a saddle bag is arranged on a side of a vehicle and a lid portion on an outer side in a vehicle width direction is opened to the outer side in the vehicle width direction with respect to a case portion on an inner side of the vehicle to take in and take out articles. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a structure where, in the case of providing an anti-theft device, an intermediate member is attached above an inner portion of the case portion, a tray member is pivotably attached to the intermediate member, and a lock unit for locking the lid portion to the case portion is arranged on the intermediate member, and further the anti-theft device is arranged on the tray member.